Individuals increasingly expect the presence of reliable access to the Internet, irrespective of where they are. Unfortunately, individuals can face a variety of challenges in obtaining such access. As one example, the quality of a given connection can vary based on where the individual is physically located. As another example, a particular link may be congested (e.g., due to heavy use by other individuals) resulting in lower available bandwidth.